Stacy
'Stacy '''is a fanon character of HTF. Character Bio Stacy is a tailless white skunk who is similar to Petunia, with a flower on her head. Though the most notable trait is that she also has OCD (Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder). Her disorder seems to be a lot more severe as she has a knack for spraying anything she sees as unclean. Sometimes she will turn back to spray something, forgetting her missing tail, and would make a frustrated growl. She carries a spray bottle with her for anything in need of spraying, which sometimes leads to accidents. It was shown in ''A Tale of a Lost Tail that she was born tailless and later got a tail implant. However, she lost her tail by foolishly sticking it in a lion's cage at the zoo. She was first shown to have a crush on Handy, most likely due to their similar injuries and growls. However, after Handy and Petunia's relationship reemerged in Together Again, she and Josh fell in love. Episodes Starring *Don't Spray It *Push It to the Limit *Splintered *Tale of Tails *A Tale of a Lost Tail *Re-Wedded Featuring *Under the Disco-toe *Flying Colours Appearances *Dam Building Failure *Opposites Attract *Ball Breaker Deaths #Push It to the Limit - Killed by Handy's tools. #Flying Colours - Sliced up by Fizzles. #Splintered - Pecked to death by Pecky. #Opposites Attract - Killed when the diner explodes. #Tale of Tails - Suffocated from sprayed liquid. Kill count *Fungus - 2 ("Don't Spray It" along with Leif, "A Tale of a Lost Tail") *Lumpy - 1 ("Don't Spray It") *Leif - 1 ("Don't Spray It") *Hippy - 1 ("Don't Spray It" debatable) *Nutty - 2 ("Push It to the Limit" along with Handy and Pierce, "A Tale of a Lost Tail") *Pierce - 2 ("Push It to the Limit" along with Handy, Tale of Tails) *Handy - 1 ("Push It to the Limit") *Cub - 1 ("Push It to the Limit" debatable) *Lifty & Shifty - 1 ("Tale of Tails") *Pranky - 1 ("Tale of Tails") *Sniffles - 1 ("Tale of Tails") Trivia *She has bandages on her rump where her tail used to be, similar to bandages over Handy's nubs. This was an early design concept for Fizzles. *She was originally black with white stripes. She was later changed to being white with blue stripes. *Many theories existed on how she could have lost her tail prior to A Tale of a Lost Tail. *It is revealed in A Tale of a Lost Tail that she is Petunia's younger sister. *She was created at the same time as Pecky. *She has been referred to as a combination of Handy and Petunia. *She used to love Handy, but after Together Again, she fell in love with Josh after Handy fell for Petunia again. Gallery stacy2.png|Stacy makes Handy's frustrated look, forgetting she had no tail Dont spray it.png|Stacy sprays Fungus in the eyes another couple.png|A Handy X Stacy picture (notice the flower is glued to Handy's face) Swing push.png|Stacy pushes Handy on a swing, because Handy couldn't push it Tale of tails.png|Stacy hugs her new (temporary) tail Splinter.png|Stacy with a splinter Lost tail.png|Stacy crying over her accident Joshxstacy.png|Stacy with Josh Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lord O' Darkness's Characters Category:Skunks Category:season 27 Introductions Category:Handy-Sues Category:White Characters Category:Petunia sues